leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Dannis the Headcracker
Reference art by ClintCearley | range = 850 | rangetype = Ranged | ms = 325 | damage = 3 | toughness = 0 | control = 2 | mobility = 2 | utility = 0 | difficulty = 3 | resource = Mana | hp_base = 550 | hp_lvl = 85 | hp5_base = 5.4 | hp5_lvl = 0.55 | mp_base = 230 | mp_lvl = 85 | mp5_base = 6.3 | mp5_lvl = 0.4 | dam_base = 45 | dam_lvl = 2.5 | as_base = 0.625 | as_lvl = 6 | arm_base = 23 | arm_lvl = 3.5 | mr_base = 30 | mr_lvl = 0 }} Dannis, the Headcracker, is a marksman with a unique basic attack mechanic that affords him exceptional damage at the expense of his ability to target behind the front line - but tearing through the front-line works fine for him! Lore . **Similar personality to Hermes (God of War), Mercury (Smite) and Scout (TF2) - hotheaded, cocky and impetuous. *Origin **Kumungu - Tribal theme is too similar to . **Freljord - A human would be too similar to , but maybe a . **Mount Targon - Hailing from one of the many Greek/Roman-themed clans. |quotes = }} Abilities Dannis cannot perform conventional basic attacks. Instead, holding a movement command will initiate a channel lasting up to 2 seconds, increasing the damage of his next basic attack by up to 100% over Dannis can move while channeling his attacks and the channel will be interrupted by effects. Releasing will launch his basic attack in the target direction, stopping at the first enemy it hits. |description2 = Dannis's basic attacks do not have a chance to critically strike. Instead, each attack will deal AD}} bonus damage for every 1% of his critical strike chance. |targeting = Headcracker is a self-buff. |additional = *The modifiers from Slinger and Breakpoints stack multiplicatively. *Dannis can move while winding-up an attack, albeit at 30% reduced speed. *Dannis's attacks do not require a target once he has started winding up the attack and it will be thrown in the direction of his cursor. * 's minor bolts will deal 10 plus between based on Slinger's modifier, but it will not benefit from ''Breakpoints' modifier. *Dannis is affected normally by , or and , negating the damage of his basic attack each time. *Dannis's basic attacks trigger , and are also reduced by , and 's damage reduction. }} Dannis loads a Cherry Bomb into his sling that explodes after 2 seconds, dealing the attack’s damage plus bonus physical damage to all enemies within 185 units. The Cherry Bomb sticks to the first enemy it hits or from where it falls to the ground, and only deals damage upon exploding. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 6 |targeting = Cherry Bomb is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = Physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = Cherry Bomb applies on-hit effects to the primary target. |spellshield = will block Cherry Bomb's damage. |additional = * Cherry Bomb can be activated while winding up an attack, but it will be applied to his next attack. The two second timer will not begin until it is loaded into sling. It can be toggled off before being loaded without costing anything. * The empowered attack does no damage when it hits a target - only when Cherry Bomb explodes. * Cherry Bomb can explode while in Dannis' hand. * "Splashing the damage of his attack" includes both the Slinger and Breakpoints modifiers, but those modifiers do not affect the bonus physical damage of the ability. * The cooldown begins after the Cherry Bomb is thrown. Not on activation or on explosion, unless it explodes in his hand. }} Dannis's attacks against champions and large monsters deal bonus magic damage based on their maximum health and 250 units. Both the damage and knockback distanced are modified by Slinger. The cannot affect champions more than once every few seconds. |leveling = % of target's maximum health}} % of target's maximum health}} |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Ping is an on-hit effect |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = will not block Ping. }} Fully charged attacks and ability use grant Dannis bonus movement speed that decays over the next second. |description2 = Dannis jumps a short distance. Dannis stores a charge of Scamper every few seconds and can hold up to 2 charges. |leveling = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |range = 300 |targeting = Scamper's Passive is a self-buff. Scamper's Active is a linear dash. }} Dannis lays down his prize marble at his feet, which rolls forward at 800 units/second. Enemies hit are and flattened for a few seconds, during which units and non-targeted projectiles pass over them. Targeted effects will work as normal. Dannis can damage the marble with an attack to shatter it, dealing physical damage to all enemies within 185 units. |leveling = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |range = 2000 |targeting = Raider of the Lost Marble is a pass-through linear skill shot with a ground-targeted area of effect component. |damagetype = Physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block Raiders of the Lost Marble's damage and crowd control. |additional = * Flattened enemies are not untargetable or invulnerable. *Cherry Bomb will stick to the Marble as it can a champion. The marble will only shatter when the bomb explodes. }} Trivia *The Slinger passive originated as a proposed rework for by Emptylord, that was re-purposed in light of rework in V5.9. ** Ashe can extend the wind-up of her basic attacks by keeping the mouse button held whenever she issues an attack command, increasing the damage dealt by up to X%. Ashe's attacks will fail if she loses sight of her target or the target moves more than 750 units away while she's winding up her attack. Category:Custom champions